


The Peaceful Riot.

by SevadeValois



Category: Inglorious Basterds, Les Femmes de l'Ombre, Orphan Black (TV), X Company (TV)
Genre: Berlin - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Londres, Paris - Freeform, Resistance, Varsovie, WWII
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:05:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7703419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevadeValois/pseuds/SevadeValois
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love at war.</p><p>WWII, 1941, Europe is on fire.<br/>Delphine Cormier is a student and wants to become resistant after witnessing the arrest of his best friends because they were Jews.<br/>Cosima Niehaus is a Danish-German who lost most of her family during the German invasion of Denmark. She and her brother fight with the English. She is a chemist and makes bombs and explosives.<br/>Cosima and Delphine met in London and immediately fall in love...without even knowing it.<br/>Caporal Aurora Luft is a German Jew who left Berlin for Canada to fight against the Nazis after surviving deportation. She becomes spy at Camp X.</p><p>Their fate will cross during a mission in Paris: three colonels, Henrich, Faber and Landa, will meet to execute the Final Solution in France.</p><p>Their mission is simple: kill the three colonels and save time against the Nazis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my English...
> 
> Enjoy, :).

November 1915, Potsdam - Germany :

It's dark and cold outside. The bombing in the distance stopped. A man, out of a house, hold a baby wrapped in a white sheet and a thick blanket. He wears a large suitcase and placed it violently on the back of the car. The baby is not crying because of the cold and wind. He is sleeping. He sleeps and outside it's the war. The man gently placed the baby in a basket on the back of the vehicle. Then a woman holding another baby in hers arms, slamming the door, appears. The baby was crying and it began to snow.  
\- COME BACK ! YOU CAN’T GO AWAY !  
\- I'm sorry, said the man riding in the car.  
\- GIVE ME MY BABY. YOU HAVE NO RIGHT ! GIVE ME MY DAUGHTER !  
\- I beg your pardon, really, the man continued by starting the car.

The car rolled, disappearing into the snow and darkness.  
The woman, tall and blonde, collapsed to the ground, on her knees, hugging her baby against her heart who continued to cry. And the woman murmured to the wind:

\- Give me my baby ... .give me my baby.

 

December 1940 Paris - France, University of Paris I Panthéon-Sorbonne :

She held her bag and books against her chest while walking in the big hall of the university lecture halls. Her blond curls covered by a black beret fell on her shoulders. She walked in a hurry, afraid of being late. German soldiers were walking in the hallways. Armed and in uniform, cold, distant and unfriendly ....  
\- DELPHINE?  
She turned and saw a small group. She smiled and waved her hand in the air.  
\- I was looking for you….and afraid to be alone. My mother wanted to tell me something...  
\- Don’t worry. Come on, let's go. We can’t be late.  
The group sat in a row of the Richelieu amphitheater and opened their book and notebooks. Some students were talking, some laughing, others were reading or waiting.  
Suddenly, the front door slammed and seven Germans troops entered the ranking in perfect symmetry to the teacher's desk.

\- We are going to start the class you have no ri...  
\- We have no right to what Mr. Fournier ?, replied a voice with a strong German accent. Sit down and shut up.  
The old man did.  
\- BE QUIET EVERYONE, put your things and get out your ID card. The first who speaks or asks a question will immediately be under arrest.  
\- But…what do they want now ? Burn our books wasn’t enough for them? The blond whispered to her friend on the left.  
\- I do not know Delphine, I do not know ...  
\- Ladies ! There will be no further warning, screamed the German.

Delphine, stiff, turned and put her ID card on the desk. There was a silence…a heavy and disturbing silence.  
\- I am Oberleutnant Hans von Smarken of the Wehrmacht and the people I'll call must get up, no questions asked and wait for instructions.  
Oberleutnant unfolded his paper and listed the names. In the seventh name, the girl on Delphine’s left stands up. In the nineteenth, the boy on her right stood up in turn. At the front last name, the girl three places next to Delphine stood too. Delphine, sitting among his friends, was lost and did not know what to do.  
\- Following the anti-Jewish measures on the Status of Jews from October 3 snuff by the state, the people standing are encouraged to get out of this university, to give back their certificate attached to the university and to abandon ALL their search and papers. Please report to the exit and we will escort you up to the nearest police station to review your records. Any protestation will result in an immediate execution.  
Von Smarken put away the paper and snapped his fingers. The soldiers moved towards the students standing and took them by the arms without letting them time to pick up their stuff. Delphine was speechless and terrified.  
All left the room except the lieutenant who stood in front of the assembly. He slammed his gloves against his hand and rearranged his cap.  
\- Well ... have good day, he said, smiling.  
A tears felt on Delphine’s cheek.

 

January 1941 suburbs of Lyon - France :

It's cold but the sun hits against the lenses of his glasses. He rubs his forehead. He waits, hands pressed against the Colt 45 he hides in the back of his pants. He looks at the rails, wires extend and two thick plates of a whitish color are bonded to either side of the rails.  
He turned around and saw one of his friends. A tall, burly with a two-day beard man.  
\- Hey, Young Harry, what's up?  
\- You scared me. I expected that René arrives.  
\- Do not worry. There is no longer a Boche here. The three died. Tom guards the entrance of the forest.  
\- I need to connect the trigger cable package.  
The man tapped him on the shoulder. Harry jumped again. The train has to go in exactly three minutes. To explode and disappear into the river. Harry ascended the large rock near the bridge. He saw two soldiers making their rounds tower and two soldiers stationed near checkpoints. He was sweating. Suddenly a woman, blonde, wearing a yellow dress appeared. He watched and bit his lip, worried. Her quietly approached the first soldier and broke his neck from behind. Then he saw another man, less beefy than his friend who executed the German at the other checkpoint in the same way that the blonde. He hide the body in the small cabin and pulled a gun just like the blonde. In a perfect synchronization, both shot at the last two soldiers of the bridge. Harry waited for the signal.  
The woman in the yellow dress crossed her arms over her head to the left end of the bridge, while the other man positioned himself far to the right.  
The train was there. In a few seconds it will be gone.  
1 ...2 ...3 ...4... Harry leaned all his forces on the detonator and a huge explosion followed by an impressive shock made literally explode the train who fell through in pieces into the river. The faces turned. The man took the blonde girl in his arms…he protected her. Wrap the arms of his friend, the young woman watching the scene with wide eyes, smiling.  
Harry did not smile. He waited again. It was not finished. Another explosion sounded, and the rear of the train exploded in turn. There he could smile. The mission was over and nobody died.  
\- Harry !  
\- Tom ! Neil !  
\- Come on, . The plane will wait for us.  
***  
On the plane, the big man got up and below his seat, he found a bottle. It was whiskey. The plane was moving a lot and all uncomfortable seats moved too.  
\- Ladies first, he said, pleased, Aurora take that.  
She smiled inRené’s arms.  
\- Even you Young Harry.  
The big man ruffled the hair of his friend and his glasses fell.  
\- Soon you'll be a man. But….not now.  
\- Thank you Niels, he said ironically. Thank you. 

 

January 1941 coast of Brest, France :

\- We must drop the bombs now!  
\- No ! We’re too far! Half of the bombs will end in the ocean. STOP IT!  
\- We have no more time Cosima, aircraft of the Luftwaffe are behind us, we have already lost an engine ... we shall release them now or we will all die here.  
\- We can carry on! We need to advance further, we're almost there. We must continue !

Boom..Boom.

\- Cosima, dropped the bombs now, we just lost a propeller, said the man, looking out the door of the plane. And it rains !  
\- NO ! It has not come to anything. We must bombard where we were told to do, Jorgen !

"Target at 375 meters," said the radio from cockpit.

\- You see Little Brother? You'll be on time at the movies tonight ...

Jorgen smiled and unfastened the straps of the first series of flying bombs. On large shells we can read "From our King, with Love. Denmark. " on them. 

\- In ... 5 ... ..4 ...... 3 ... ..

"Target at 125 meters." 

\- ... ..2 ... ..1. LONG LIVE THE KING !

The bomb fell is crushed to the Bretonne beach. A deafening noise shook the plane and Cosima caught herself against the wall, laughing.

\- Those bastards will understand now.  
\- Obvs, she said laughing.  
\- Stop your nonsense and send the others.

The young man took care of the other series of bombs. Cosima and Jorgen looked through the plane’s door. Smoke mushrooms, tons of sand and hundreds of projectiles invaded the skies of French Atlantic coast. They smiled on seeing the Germans blow up buildings just in front of their eyes. The two young siblings slapped in the hand and the plane turned around to return to England.

\- The Brits ...we won, said Cosima in her helmet.  
\- Call us again like that Little Girl, and the next bomb will be you, replied the voice of the pilot amused.  
\- Peace and chill guys ...Peace and chill.


	2. February 1941.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delphine takes the more complicated decision of her life....Cosima is desperate and Aurora is about to win a battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again....sorry for my English. 
> 
> Enjoy, :).

Paris, XVth district, in February 1941:

Delphine is walking quickly through the streets of Paris. She enters in the subway, worried. Today, it's been two months that she has no news from her friends. She's almost all alone at the university. "University", the place has changed…and not in the good way. The rest of the banned books have been found now. The dean of her department was arrested and deported to Russia for hiding this books of Sartre, "degenerate art" books… Paris is sad. Times are hard. Delphine doesn’t go out except to try to pick up news Hannah, Adriel and Ellis. Ellis’ parents have a bookstore in the Marais district. Delphine and her friends have grown up in this place, surrounded by books and peace. Happy. Everyone knows the Feuer familly in the neighborhood. This family has been here for years and Delphine met their youngest daughter at school.

Passing the bookshop this afternoon, Delphine, a heavy heart, ran her hand over the damaged wall. "Juden" is written in large letters on the walls. "Do not buy from Jews ! " is written on the door. A tear runs down Delphine’s cheek. No news from her friend Ellis, she is sad, anxious and lost. The bookseller is now abandoned. It was burned, only the white walls who became grey remain. The day of their arrest keeps coming back when she is asleep and when she’s awake. Everytime. She sees the German Lieutenant snapped his leather gloves against his hand, smiling, seeing her friends and fellow students hands behind their back and without their coat to brave the cold Parisian winter.  
Once in the subway, Delphine had enough. The German soldiers, all this vandalized shops, the parks, cafes, cinemas and all public places are now forbidden to Jews. The propaganda poster about leave France to work in a volontary way in Germany to participate in the war effort, this disgusts Delphine. She head down. She does not want to see that. The subway stops at George V station, Delphine looked up at the sound of the bell. Civilians and German soldiers ride in her wagon. A soldier dressed better and beefier than the others, sat in front of Delphine. He removed his cap and smiled at the young woman.

\- Guten Tag Miss, he said, lighting a cigarette.

Delphine looked up and saw the red armband of the Swastika on the officer's arm. On the collar tabs, she recognizes both the two "S" and the three squares on the other collar. It’s an Untersturmführer of the Waffen-SS, a kind of second lieutenant or lieutenant in the French army. The officer is rather young and smile to Delphine. Delphine, very uncomfortable and feeling ill, hastily stands up from her seat and said softly «Hello» to the officer. Feeling nauseated, Delphine gets out of the wagon still stop at George V station, oppressed. Catching her breath, she puts her curls back behing her ear. They’re falling on her face.   
Suddenly, a bang noise startled Delphine who dropped her books. A woman screamed. People turned without seeing where came the cry. Then a man yelled :

\- "SCHNELL JUDENS! Schnell! ".

Delphine saw three men walking hands on their head, blood on their face. A soldier opened a door and the three men entered under the Nazis’ kicks. Two German soldiers followed, carrying the dead body which was the victim of the gunshot she had just heard. Delphine is paralyzed and enters in the train who has just arrive. During her crossing of Paris to get home and after dried her tears, she made a decision that would change his life forever: becoming resistant. She wants to leave ... and leave now.

 

London, February 1941 :

Cosima is late. And today, she has to supervise the training of a group new to S.O.E. Cosima is very often late but be the best chemist of the movement gives her some privileges. So..her superiors and the Lieutenant Colonel George Mayhew condone her repeated « late morning ». But Cosima is never late on a mission. On her motorcycle, the streets of London are speedind fast. She knows these streets by heart. She wears a canvas trousers and a pair of black Converse. Her motorcycle roars and stops before the high fence. She removes her helmet and glasses after parking her motorcycle in the hangar. The suburb of London is very sunny and the idea of staying locked up all day doesn't really please her. She run to the door and climbing the stairs three by three at the 4th floors that lead to her training room….despite her little legs. She still takes time to make a cup of tea in the dining room. She sees her brother Jorgen, sat at the table eating some eggs. Without looking, he lays his eyes on his watch and announces :

\- 27 minutes today Little Sister, this is a true record.  
\- Oh….please, shut up.

Jorge smiled, handing her a cup of tea.

\- Thanks, see you later Idiot.

Cosima kissing her brother on the forehead and stole the fork he was holding and put it to her mouth.

\- Wow ... these eggs are terrible.   
\- Eh !

Cosima fate smiling. And walked up to the door of the room, her bag on her shoulder, chewing her eggs and taking a sip of tea. She opened the door and all the people in the room stand up.

\- Oy oy ! Lesson number one, never be late. Lesson number 2 ? Never tell me that I'm late, bitches. You are currently ...  
Cosima looks on her papers.

\- 14 ... ..At the end of the first day, you will be less than ten and at the end of the training there will be only 2 or 3 of you...even one or no one. Give the best of yourself and maybe we’ll do something with you. Why are you standing ? Sit down ... keep this protocol for officers. I'm Sergeant Cosima Niehaus and I'll be your instructor. Be cool and I'll be cool. My motto ? Peace and chill. Because it's our struggle's goal, right ? And long live the King.

Someone knocks on the door and Jorgen enters.

\- This is my brother Sergeant Jorgen Niehaus.

Someone raises a hand.

\- Yes ?  
\- You’re the '2B' "?  
Cosima smiles, Jorgen too.  
\- 2B ? , Jorgen asked amused.  
\- The Bloody Brotherhood ! The Dano-Germans Brother and Sister... you are the chemist Sergeant Cosima Niehaus and strategist soldier Sergeant Jorgen Niehaus that you've done the release of Amiens' prison and you destroyed one of the base of the German Navy in Brest, France. You are heroes !  
\- We're not heroes, we're resistant, responds Cosima.  
\- Long live the king, said Jorgen fist raised.  
\- It's an honor to meet you.

At the end of the day, the new recruits were not as good as Cosima expected. They were not more than five at the end of the day. All of them have been eliminated after failing the test where they had to fix a circuit before the end of the time allotted. Tidying leaves in his bag we knocked on the door of Cosima.

\- Hey Lille Søster, fish & chips for dinner ?  
\- I am not motivated……and vegetarian. The day was actually a disaster and the next recruitment will be only in several weeks. They are only five left now and tomorrow they will be only two and again… after tomorrow…nobody, Lille Bror. What I will tell to Mayhew and Desfontaines?  
\- The truth ?  
\- Very funny.  
\- You can’t hire people who can’t follow you and follow us. There is too much at stake. If they are not able to move at our pace we will be lost…and dead…and Granny will kill us for that. We are the Bloody Brotherhood after all, he said, taking her in his arms, we have the right to choose who will work with us.   
\- I wonder who could have found that nickname ...  
\- I do not know. But it scares the Germans on the coast when they see this written on our plane.

Cosima laughs.

\- I have to talk to Mayhew….don’t wait for me. See you at home Idiot.   
\- Go, he said, kissing his sister on the temple. And be careful on the road.

Jorge closes the door behind him and Cosima finished cleaning her desk and puts documents in her bag, takes her helmet and walkes to the office of Lieutnant Colonel Mayhew.

\- Sir ? Can I talk to you?  
\- Yes, sure. What is it?  
\- Today was a disaster. None of the recruits will finish the week. We must do something quickly. Find more experienced, quite engaging smaller groups. Quality before quantity. It's not you who will learn it.  
\- Find bomb makers is not an easy case Sergent.  
\- I know, I know sir. But we should look at universities, engineering schools ... we need chemists, we need soldiers...motivate people.   
\- It is not so simple either Sergent.  
\- When the new group will arrive ?  
\- The French Interior Resistance tries to recruit but the Germans are everywhere in Paris. In early March probably….I don’t really know.   
\- Keep me informed Sir. Can I ?  
\- Yes, good evening Sergeant. Have a nice night and don’t worry..we’ll find a solution. 

Cosima executes the military salute and left the room.

\- The Bloody Brotherhood ...I am happy for your existence, he said when the door was shut.

In the hallway, Cosima saw a poster of an illegal recruitment that we can see in some places in Paris and everywhere France, occupied or not, for the Resistance recruitment. She smiled nostalgic and sad remembering how she and her brother have come to London to fight for the English. Denmark and Copenhagen miss her but fight for the king out of the country was more important at that time. One day she would return home, she knew. She know. She has to win the war for that first. "And long live the King" she whispered, pulling her helmet and riding her motorcycle. 

 

X Campers, Paris, February 1941 :

Aurora and René are walking holding arms. Harry reads the newspaper on a bench in front of the Hotel Regina, Rue Rivoli, near the Louvre Museum. The hotel became a Nazi center when France was occupied. Harry is watching, he does not read. And René and Aurora discuss in front of the the big door. Another lure. They monitor and record the comings and goings of the soldiers. Their contacts with the French Resistance informed them that the hotel Regina was the prison-transits and a high military strategy place of the Nazis, Gestapo and Wehrmacht. Some of the officers have their apartment and at the lower floors, their office. Niel and Tom are dress as milk merchants, all in white, hoping this will works against the Nazis. They deliver milk for hotel's kitchen and should find the hidden and secrets hotel's access onto other streets. Alfred, him, has to remember the face of the officiers who are descending car and enter the building. Their rank, their importance and where they are going once in the hotel.

Their mission fell last week, releasing few important resistants imprisoned there. It will be difficult but their motivation is flawless. The executions are scheduled in four days. They must act quickly, to be effective and do not get caught and recognize. Some Germans do not suspect that Canadians spies observe them.  
This is the first mission to Alfred newly recruited thanks to his memory and intelligence. Commander Sinclair was very clear: Alfred can not be captured. Aurora has orders to kill him if it happens and if she can. It is not very comfortable in society but has already proved his talent during an improvised decryption at Camp X. It's one more pressure to Aurora.

Once back in the secret apartment, in the secret building, in the secret headquarters of the secret district, they decided to attack the next night. Tom and Neil have noted the roundtrips in the kitchen, meal time and the order when soldiers and officers have lunch and have diner They have hidden microphones. Alfred reading the newspaper near the entrance noted the name and rank of the officers who entered. "Hans Von Smarken" is on the list. If Delphine knew ...

\- Aurora and Alfred, you impersonate the cleaning agents ensuring deliveries for sheets and linens. Tom, Niel, you will play the Gestapo agents who will escort me and saying that you just arrested me with false papers and Harry with an encryption radio. He will hide two revolvers and grenades that will serve us escape. Tom and Neil's stolen key will be very helpfull too. We'll also hide guns in the sheets and linens for Aurora and Alfred. Alfred, I want you to learn all roundtrips and soldiers's rotations, I need it with Harry.  
\- It's already done.

Rene smiles.

\- Welcome Alfred, I'm glad you're here.

Alfred smiles shyly at René and Neil gave him a pat on the back that made him jump.

\- Don't be shy, he laughs.  
\- Let's rest and tomorrow should be a success.

Aurora and René are lying but as usual the day before a mission, nobody sleeps. Harry hack with his radio and fixes some small details. Neil smokes a cigarette at the window, Tom quietly listening music and Alfred reads a German book for learning the language.  
In one of the small rooms, Aurora moves into bed and sticks to René.

\- You don't sleep, he asks.  
\- No. No, I don't.   
\- Come here, he replied, raising his arm so he could hug her.  
\- When the war will be over, I want to return to Germany. I want to show you the real country where I grew up. Where I grew up without Hitler and his Nazis.  
René kisses her temple and she pressed a little more against him.  
\- Do you remember when we first met?  
\- Café de l'Azur, in the 9th district. You dropped your coffee on my dress. I feel it was centuries ago ... when we were still free.  
He smiles.  
\- There was also on my shirt. And it was all white.  
\- And my dress ! You thought about it? She was ruined !  
\- I have never regretted this coffee I never drank, he said softly. You lost a dress but you won a René.  
\- Me neither, she said, kissing him softly, without moving her lips.

A silence settles in the bedroom. René brought his second arm to better embrace Aurora. A Moon net landed on them, the sky was clear. Aurora gently embraces Rene. Tomorrow, their lives will be at stake.


	3. March 1941.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, shooting twice is not enough and sometimes learn things you were not suppose to know can change your life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this long delay...but...here I am again, :).

Bloody Brotherhood & S.O.E, Bourg-en-Bresse, France:

Louise stands ready on the floor of a small tower near a train shed, lying on her stomach, her eye merged with her BREN's bezel aimed at the deserted entrance to the train depot where Pierre Stands by. Her husband, Claude, watches the entrance to the tower, holds an MP-40 in his arms and stands close, ready to shoot at sight. Jeanne, Sarah, Pierre and Suzy are scattered around the hangar. They secure it and watch it, protect it.

Inside, Gaëlle, Cosima and Jorgen are busy placing the explosives under three locomotives. These are trains and a hangar requisitioned by the Germans to transport, prisoners, soldiers, officers and supplies. Locating itself close enough to Italy and not far from the border, this town being almost on the demarcation line serves as a checkpoint and checkpoint on the deliveries and routing of German soldiers and prisoners. The aim is to detonate it to bring another blow to the Wehrmacht and the Third Reich of Hitler.

Once explosives are in place, Cosima, Jorgen and Gaëlle have to unroll the wires to the rally point located a few tens of meters near the forest. Only arrived at this point as well as all the rest of the section: Suzy, Pierre, Sarah. Louise and Claude had to stay near the turret, the closest place to the entrance. They could not activate dumps if someone is missing. 

It was agreed by a sign of recognition and a warning sign between the shooters, to indicate with the hand the number of enemy soldiers approaching. Claude and Louise in perfect synchronization were ready for that.

The explosion is about to cause a deafening noise and woke up half of the soldiers stationed nearby and the locals. Louise, as a great elite shooter, was ready for any contingency and her concentration was perfect. How many Germans she is about to kill tonight? Her husband repeated to her, "One ball is never enough, always shooting twice. ". And she does that everytime.

 

Suddenly, Louise recognized the rumblings of German cars. She watches Claude in the bezel of his rifle. He is hidden near a bush. He raises his arm in the air, Louise counts nine soldiers. They are a few tens of meters away and armed with a machinegun. Louise shuddered. An uncovered man was stationed there, she shot twice when he appeared in her line of shoot. She was not trembling. The soldiers yelled and snapped a giant spot at the turret. Louise hidden under a blanket did not notice herself. Claude shot and Louise shot twice again, on the driver of the machinegun. He was neutralized. Dead. 

Meanwhile, the others at the hangar had time to hide or almost hide, the soldiers shot at sight, a maquis was hit in the back. Cosima yelled at her brother to hurry and they hid under a pile of leaves. Suzy screamed hes gun, killing two soldiers. Gaëlle was shot in the right arm. She screamed. Jorgen threw a grenade under one of the cars and it exploded. Sarah, hidden in a tree, drew and did not stop.

Near the turret, Louise and Claude were in a very bad situation. The soldiers entrenched behind the vehicles did not cease fire. Claude either, but his ammunition diminished. Louise, not losing her composure, did all she could to cover her husband. The unfortunate man, in a desperate gesture and ready to protect his section and his wife no matter what, disengaged his last grenade, which he succeeded in throwing towards the soldiers …it killed them instantly. But it was too late, three bullets of M1-Garan pierced his belly. Louise had seen everything, her eyes full of tears, she did not move, she could do nothing. Nothing. There was silence and the explosion of the hangar illuminated the sky during a long time. Louise cries and could go to her husband's body.

Returning to London by plane that night, Louise does not speak…at all. The others either. Losing a mate is a most difficult ordeal. Louise Desfontaines lost her husband that evening, and Pierre his brother-in-law. Cosima took her in her arms and Louise could finally cry away from the bullets in her friend’s arm.  
Gaëlle had lost the use of her arm but she said nothing. Too sad for the loss of her friend Claude.  
The mission was accomplished and without Claude, it would not have been possible.

 

Paris, 15th district, Cormier's apartment :

For a month now, the situation in Paris has become more and more complicated. The checks more and more numerous, the checkpoints more and more hard to cross and life more and more gray. More and more German soldiers are in the streets and they have to be housed. Delphine and her mother Carole, living in a beautiful neighborhood in a beautiful apartment, were selected by the city hall of their borough to house a German officer newly stationed in Paris.  
Delphine returns from the university, always determined to leave to join the resistance where it is and she has not the slightest idea where it is. But she plans to remedy it and talk to her mother as soon as possible : tonight. On returning that evening, her mother is waiting for her in the living-room, a letter from the prefect in her hands.

 

\- Good evening Mom, I’m home, said Delphine.

"I am in the drawing-room, Honey," replied her mother, gravely.

\- Are you okay Mommy ?  
\- Oh Delphine ... we’re in a very delicate and complicated situation.  
\- Yes ... well ... speak Mom, speak !

Carole Cormier handed the letter to her daughter, who immediately took from her hands. Trembling hands Delphine discovers the unfortunate contents of the letter. She bites her lower lip, worried, worried and lost.

\- Get your suitcases ready Delphine. We have to leave Paris.  
\- Leave Paris ?  
\- We can not stay there anymore. We’re not safe anymore.  
\- But why ? This is an opportunity for us to resist. To take advantage of this man, to try to copy documents, to warn the resistance fighters who are here. It's finally time for us to do something Mom. Trying to change things in our own way. There are people who will know what to do at the university, Mr Fournier must know something.  
\- I forbid you to do that Delphine, can you hear me? I forbid you to do that. I've already lost your father, I refuse to lose you.  
\- It's not about that anymore Mom. You always told me to defend my opinions, my principles and not to be afraid to show them even if it can annoy people. It’s time Mom.  
\- Delphine, I said "No".  
\- But why ?  
\- Don’t ask question Delphine. Don’t try to understand.  
\- Again…why ? 

Carole gets up from the couch and turns her back to her daughter.

\- I already made my decision Mom. I'm going to join the French Resistance. I refuse to see any of my friends, whether Jews or I do not know what other religion, to be arrested again before my eyes. I refuse to see a corpse being trained in the corridors of the metro, I refuse that another SS looks at me as if I was the next piece of meat that he is preparing to eat and I refuse to leave when the opportunity to be able to change things happens to us.  
\- WE ARE JEWISH DELPHINE, WE ARE JEWISH!  
Delphine stunned headed for her mother.  
\- Sorry ? What did you just say Mom?  
\- Come on…you heard me.

Carole weeps.

\- But what are you saying ? I am baptized, we go to church, you are friend with the priest of the parish ...  
\- I told you not to ask questions Delphine.

Carole took the direction of the entrance of the apartment, donned her coat, her hat, took her bag and some rationing tickets.

\- I'll get some provisions for us, when I get back tonight, I want to see your suitcase in the entrance and you ready to go.  
\- NO !

Carole said nothing and closed the door behind her.

\- I NEED TO KNOW MOM ! YOU HAVE TO TELL WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SITUATION !


End file.
